You Keep Me Safe
by Tm12Brady
Summary: Due to unfortunate events, Denise is forced to live with her aunt in Forks, Washington where she meets a stunningly handsome Jacob Black. They hit it off almost instantly but gut feeling tells Denise that he is hiding something from her. Will she be able to figure it out; be willing to accept him for who he is and what she is to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm not new to FanFiction nor am I new to Twilight...obviously, lol. I don't write many fics, I prefer to read them. I have written other stories, but this is my first Twilight story. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight...that is reserved for Stephenie Meyer, all others belong to me.**

Denise POV

"Welcome to Port Angeles, Washington, where it's a sunny 74 degrees and the local time is 10:24am. Whether you call Port Angeles home or you are just visiting, please enjoy your stay. Thank you for flying Delta and we hope to be of service to you in the future," the flight attendant says through the cabin.

I look out the window as the plane taxi's down the runway on it's way to the gate where I will exit and enter my new life. My name is Denise, I'm 17 years old and I am being forced to move to Forks, Washington to live with my Aunt Jenna.

I lost my mom in a car accident last year after a semi failed to stop at a red light and my dad became an abusive drunk after she died. He started taking his anger of the loss of mom out on me which tragically landed me in the hospital and him in jail. Since I am still a minor and my only other living adult relative lives here…it's where I have to go.

Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt to death; it's just I'm really not thrilled that I have to live in the Pacific Northwest where it's always cloudy, rainy, and cold. This must be rare weather here or I brought home with me. I'm from Florida, so this is a huge change for me.

The cabin lights come on and the seatbelt sign turns off, telling us that we can remove our seat belts. I do so and grab my bag from under the seat in front of me.

Slowly, I make my way off of the plane, glad to be able to stretch my legs and towards baggage claim where Aunt Jenna waits for me. I send her a text letting her know where I am.

"Denise!" I hear her call as soon as I make it past where the security checkpoint is for those who are traveling out of the state. I look around and find her waving her arms madly in the air with a huge smile on her face. I return her smile and run to her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Hi Aunt Jenna," I greet her, tightening my hold on her before releasing her.

"Hey, sweetie. It's so good to see you, how are you doing?" She asks me at arms length. After learning that I would be living with her from Child Protective Services, naturally she was going to ask why.

"I'm doing good, much better. I promise," I smile at her my answer genuine and I move my eyes to the right of her to find what is probably the hottest guy I've ever seen looking at me with happiness in his eyes and a set of the whitest teeth I've ever seen. Jenna notices the movement of my eyes and takes action.

"Crap, sorry. Denise this is Jacob Black, the son of one of my good friends Billy Black. Jake, this is my niece, Denise who I told you about," Jenna says, introducing us.

"Hi Jake, it's nice to meet you," I smile at him, holding my hand out to him to shake, "I hope she's only told you good things," I say shyly and he grabs my hand causing a spark to shoot through my arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Denise," he replies with a smile that looks like it could be reserved just for me, "nothing but good things," he says, winking at me and I flush scarlet. Not only that, I think my heart jumped into my throat.

"Jake begged to come with me to pick you up; he was dying to meet you," Jenna says with a teasing tone, looking back and forth between the two of us and behind his naturally tan skin, it turns red from embarrassment.

"Jeez, Jenna. Thanks for throwing me under the bus," he mumbles out, looking anywhere but at me. I chuckle and place my hand on his forearm. I feel that same shock that I did a moment ago, but I ignore it.

"She does it to me all the time, so I know how you feel," I tell him, hoping that I can take away his suffering, "in fact, I'm sure that you will be seeing a lot of me being embarrassed by her if she hasn't already without my knowing," I say, looking at Jenna with suspicion in my eyes.

"I would do no such thing!" She exclaims as we head to the luggage carousel to collect my 2 suitcases that I carried with me. The rest of my things I sent over a couple of days ago.

"Bullcrap," I call, standing in between Jake and Jenna while we wait for my suitcases, "you like to embarrass me all the time," I tell her and she at least has the decency to look sheepish because she knows I'm right.

"Well you are my favorite niece; it's part of my way of showing my love," she replies desperately.

"I'm your only niece, Jenna," I contradict with a matter of fact tone. I see the first of my 2 suit cases come around and as soon as I go to grab it off of the carousel, Jake beats me to it, lifting it off the belt like the thing weighs nothing.

"Thank you," I smile up at him as he stands it upright to his left.

"No problem," he replies with a smile of his own, "I don't want you hurting yourself while attempting to pull it off," he explains, staring down at me, not able to remove his eyes from me.

"Well, I appreciate it," I say, becoming shy under his intense stare, causing my heart to pound in my chest.

His smile turns into a grin and he closes the small distance between us and my heart skyrockets from the close proximity of his nearness and I can feel his body heat coming off of him in waves.

Jenna notices the interaction and is wearing a discreet smirk on her face that I notice immediately and I give her a look to make her stop. It doesn't work so I just ignore her, keeping my eyes on the belt as I continue to keep a look out for my second bag.

"Here comes my second bag," I tell Jake, pointing to it as it makes it's way closer to us.

He swiftly removes it from the belt and we make our way to Jenna's car in the parking garage. I go to grab the handle of one of my suit cases but Jake forbids me from doing so.

"It's alright, I got them; you just relax," he tells me softly and I smile gratefully up at him.

"Thank you," I reply just as softly, a small smile on my face.

"I know it's still early to ask, but would you like to join us for dinner, Jake?" Aunt Jenna asks him and I look up at him with a hopeful look.

"As much as I'd love to; I can't," he says solemnly and my face drops at his answer.

"But if it's alright, I'd love to join you guys tomorrow night," he adds on quickly, looking at me and I look over at Jenna with a pleading look on my face.

"Of course; we'd love that. You know you are always welcome over, Jake," she replies to him honestly and a huge smile breaks over my face.

"Thanks, Jenna; I appreciate that," he smiles at her and looks down at me, his smile becoming bigger.

"You're practically family, Jake; don't think twice about it. Actually, why don't you bring Billy with you; I know he'll want to meet Denise," Jenna adds on as we continue to the parking garage.

We finally make it to the car and since Jake is at least 6 feet tall, I demand that he sit up front with Jenna and that I am okay with sitting in the back. He tries to argue with me, but I won't have any of it.

It takes us a little over an hour to get into Forks and to Aunt Jenna's house; now my new home as well. Once again, Jake being the gentleman that he is, removes my suitcases from the trunk and carries them into the house for me.

"You know, you really don't have to do that," I say, giving Jake a hard time for lugging my bags from the car to the house as I hold the door open for him.

"Yes, I do. Especially since I know my father would give me hell for not helping a lady," he replies, giving me a cheeky grin as he passes by me and into the house.

"If you say so," I tease, "I like him already; I can't wait to meet him tomorrow," I say, closing the door behind me and make my way up the stairs to my new bedroom with Jake following close behind with my suitcases.

"I already know that he'll love you," Jake says, facing me after he places my suitcases inside the door to my bedroom.

"But you hardly know me, how could you possibly know?" I ask him from my seat on the bed.

"Call it intuition," he answers me, taking the spot next to me on the bed, "you seem pretty amazing to me and not to mention you're beautiful," he tells me honestly and my face flames from his admission.

"I…thank you," I respond quietly, unable to look at him. I'm not use to getting compliments from someone, especially a hot someone who is showing me a lot of attention.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks me with worry in his voice.

"N…no, not at all. It's just," I say carefully and slowly look over and up at him to find sad curiosity in his eyes.

"You don't get compliments often, " Jake deduces and I shake my head sadly.

"No, not really. Especially from someone who is as good looking and sweet as you," I reply shyly and a smile forms on his face.

"Well, Denise. Coming from someone who is good looking, you are just as good looking and I don't want to hear nor see any more pouting come from you about the subject because you are…beautiful," he tells me confidently with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Jake and I'll try not to," I return the smile and it turns into a laugh when the silence of my bedroom is filled with the grumbles of Jake's stomach.

"Cause that's not embarrassing," Jake says, his face becoming red from the offensive noise.

"It's already past noon and I'm getting hungry myself. Let's go downstair and find something to eat; I'm sure Aunt Jenna has something," I respond, getting to my feet and Jake follows suit.

Jake and I stampede down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jenna has a glass of wine next to her while she chops some veggies which I'm assuming will be for dinner later.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Aunt Jenna asks us when we enter.

"Good. Please tell me you have the kitchen stocked; both of us are hungry and by both of us, I mean mainly Jake," I tell her with a grin.

"Hey! I'm offended," Jake protests playfully and as if on cue his stomach grumbles again. Jenna has amusement in her eyes and I look up at Jake with a 'you were saying' look and a lift of the eyebrow.

"I rest my case," I laugh at him and he narrows his eyes at me but his eyes glow with mirth.

"It's good to see you guys hitting it off so well," Aunt Jenna says and then answers my earlier question, "and yes to the kitchen being stocked. I went food shopping yesterday and I bought a bunch of cold cuts; bread is in the pantry; help yourselves," she tells us with a shake of the head at our antics and returns back to her veggie chopping.

"Awesome, thanks," I kiss Aunt Jenna's cheek and go to the fridge first, opening it. I rummage through it and see that she got ham, turkey, bologna, and roast beef along with yellow and white american cheese. I pull all of it along with the mayo out and place them on the counter.

"Shit, do you like mustard too or is just mayo okay?" I ask Jake, looking at him from where he is in the pantry, pulling out the bread and paper plates.

He makes a face before answering, "god, I hate mustard, but mayo I love," he responds and I grin at him.

"Mayo only, got it," I say, "lettuce or tomato?" I ask.

"Lettuce?" He asks with a hopeful voice.

"Of course," I smile, going back into the fridge to grab the lettuce.

I prep everything for us, making our sandwiches while somehow knowing to double everything on Jake's. With water for us to drink, Jake devours his sandwich in 5 minutes while I'm still trying to finish the first half of mine and I look at him with wide eyes.

"Damn, you really must have been hungry," I laugh, taking a sip of my water and he looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I eat like an animal. I'll try to prevent from doing that from now on around you," he replies, a little embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. It just surprised me is all. You don't have to change your ways around me; just be you," I smile at him, placing my hand over his that rests on the table. When I do this, I feel that shock that I felt earlier at the airport, shoot up my arm.

What is that?

I quickly pull my hand away and rub it on my jean cladded leg. When I look at him again, Jake has what looks like devotion in his eyes as he stares at me and it's making me uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna just…go upstairs…and start unpacking," I say quickly and get up from the table, throwing out my plate and make my way upstairs.

"Denise!" I hear Jake call my name, but I ignore him. I hurry up the stairs and close the bedroom door shut behind me.

I take a deep shaky breath and try to shake off the feeling that came over me but it won't go away. I take my first suitcase and place it on the bed, unzipping it, so I can get to work with putting my clothes away. There is a knock on my door and my heart starts racing a mile a minute, somehow knowing it's Jake on the opposite side of the door.

"Denise, can you open the door, please?" Comes Jake's desperate voice from the other side of the door. I slowly take a breath through my nose and continue on my task of putting my clothes away.

"Leave me alone, please. I just…I need space. Go away, Jake…please," I whisper the last part and I hear a defeated sigh come from him.

"Okay. Just please…believe me when I say that I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you run," he tells me with a sadness in his voice that I've never heard been directed at me before and slowly, his footsteps fade away and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyers does. I own Denise and Jenna.

Happy Reading!

Jake POV

"I quickly make my way down the steps and out the front door, ignoring Jenna's calls to me. She obviously witnessed what happened in the kitchen, but what happened upstairs…she has no idea. Which is why I need to get out as fast I can; I can't explain to her why I am leaving so abruptly, although I'm sure there will be questions tomorrow. I can't think about that right now.

I get into my rabbit and speed off as I plague my mind about Denise and the uncomfortable look on her face when she noticed the way I was staring at her. With so much feeling. Love. Devotion. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but I can't because she locked her door because of me.  
I finally found her…my soul mate and I scared her away with just a look. I skid to a stop in the muddy driveway of my home and immediately phase into the animal I use to dread becoming, shredding my clothes without a second thought.

Running into the woods, I hear my two best friends, Embry and Quil's voices in my head.

 _"Hey Jake, you know you don't patrol until later tonight. What's going on?_ Embry echoes in my mind.

 _"Yeah, bro. What did you miss us?_ Quil cackles and I growl low in my throat at them. I don't want nor need any of their bullshit right now.

So instead I replay what happened the past 2 hours, from the moment I laid eyes on her to the moment I exited the house.

 _"You finally imprinted?! Congrats bro, but…I can't believe that that happened? What are you going to do?_ Embry replies while Quil agrees silently after giving his own congratulations on my imprinting.

 _"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. I just hope she will be more willing to talk to me tomorrow night. Jenna invited me and dad for dinner."_ I tell them as I continue to run, my own legs instinctively taking me to Denise.

 _"Well she did have a hopeful look on her face when Jenna invited you for dinner tonight."_ Quil adds in after my comment.

 _"And she did look pretty disappointed when you said you couldn't."_

I ponder over this as I finally make it to the edge of the woods of Denise's home and lay hidden in the brush, directing all of my attention on her.

 _"Give her time Jake, she'll come around. I just know it."_ Embry says before he and Quil return their full and undivided attention on patrolling, leaving me be to spend time around my imprint…even if it is from the outside.

I listen to Denise as she quietly moves around her bedroom, getting herself settled in. I hear her talking to herself and it brings me back to her laugh that has quickly become one of my favorite things about her. Followed closely by her beautiful smile and her chocolate brown eyes that closely resemble my own.

As if out of nowhere, she appears by the window and looks out towards the woods…in my direction. I know it's the imprint pulling her towards me. I just wish I could tell her, but it's not the right time yet.

Her eyes land directly on me, squinting to get a better look, almost as if she thinks she is seeing something that doesn't belong. My heart begins to race; she can't find out about me like this. She'll be terrified of me and I won't be able to bear it. She blinks her eyes a couple of times and I use it as my chance to hide myself better in the brush.

She looks back out in my direction but realization falls across her face before she disappears from my view. 'You're going crazy, Denise. There was nothing there. I don't even think wolves live in Washington.' I hear her mumble to herself and I release a huff of laughter at her comment. If only she knew.

As much as I don't want to at the moment, I decide to head over to Sam's and tell him about my imprinting on Denise. Just as I'm about to leave, I hear Jenna knock on the bedroom door and call Denise's name. Even though I shouldn't because it's an invasion of privacy; I decide to stay and listen.

"Denise, sweetie? Are you okay?" Jenna asks, the sound of the bedroom door opening as she asks the question.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" Denise answers her and even though I just met her, I can hear the falsity in her answer.

"Well, probably because you left the kitchen like a bat outta hell, leaving Jacob with a confused and hurt look on his face. He had no idea what he did wrong and then shortly after following you up here, he bolted out of the house like it was on fire," Jenna replies and my ears flatten against my head in agony at her words; whining at the truth behind them.

"What happened, hun? It looked like you guys hit it off so well when you met at the airport," she adds on after it's silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know Aunt Jenna, we did. It's just…I've never had much luck nor any experience whatsoever in the guy department and then the way he was looking at me, like I was the only girl in the world, it scared the hell out of me. I've never had anyone, let alone a boy look at me like that…ever," she tells her aunt.

"Oh baby, if you ever have any questions, know that you can always come to me. You know he and Billy are coming over tomorrow, just give him a chance. He is a sweet boy and a gentleman and I have no doubt that he would treat you right," Jenna tells Denise and I couldn't thank her more than I want to right now. She also has no idea how right she is.

A big sigh comes from Denise before she answers her aunt, "okay…okay, fine. I'll give him a chance. Just please get off my case about it," she chuckles and with knowing Jenna, I'm sure it has to do with the look currently residing on her face although I can't see it.

"Thank you. And don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at him yourself, missy," Jenna teases.

"Jenna!" Denise whines and Jenna laughs at her nieces discomfort.

"Alright, alright. I'm done…I promise," Jenna replies, the bed squeaking as she removes her weight from it, "just so you know, dinner will be ready in about 3 hours if you decide to keep yourself holed up in here."

"Okay, Jenna. Thanks. I love you," Denise replies.

"Love you too, sweetie," Jenna says before closing the door behind her with a click.

I hear Denise sigh before she returns back to her task of putting all of her belongings away that she brought with her from home. I deem it no longer necessary at the moment to keep watch over her, knowing she is safe, so I stand up and make my way home to grab a pair of shorts before making my way over to Sam's to notify him that I have finally imprinted.

When I phase back into my human form and pull on my shorts, Sam is already out on the porch waiting for me. That explains why Embry disappeared at one point; he must have told Sam that I would be stopping by before my patrol.

"Jacob. What can I do for you? Embry said that you have some news to tell me?" Sam greets me, stepping off of the wooden porch, heading in my direction.

"Hey Sam. Yeah, I do," I say and start to smile at the thought of my beautiful imprint, "I finally imprinted today," I tell him, my smile growing bigger by the second.

"You're kidding?!" He replies with shocked and wide happy eyes. "Congrats Jake, what's her name?" Sam asks his tone much happier than it was 5 seconds ago.

"Thanks man," I grin like a lunatic, "her name is Denise. She just moved from Florida to live with her Aunt. I don't know the whole story yet on why though," I reply, answering his question.

"Whoa, wait? Did I just hear that Jacob finally imprinted and will finally quit being so hung up on Bella Swan?!" Paul yells, rushing out of the house with Jared close on his tail.

"Shut up, Paul. I wasn't hung up on her, I was in love with her; there is a difference, but you wouldn't know that. You always had a different girl in your bed each week before imprinting on my sister no less," I bite back causing Paul to growl at me as he takes the steps, trying to get in my face.

"That's enough you two! Paul, leave Jacob be and don't make me ask you again," Sam demands and Paul grumbles to himself, going back into the house.

"Congrats, Bro. I can't wait to meet her," Jared congratulates me with a pat on the back before following Paul back into the house where I'm sure Emily is baking up a storm.

"So when do we get to meet her? Have you told Billy yet?" Sam asks back to back questions.

"Hopefully soon. I guess you could say she kinda got freaked out with the way I was looking at her earlier since she isn't use to getting any kind of attention from anyone let alone the male species and she quickly shut me out, but her aunt talked to her, convincing her to give me a chance. Which brings me to my dad. Jenna invited us over for dinner tomorrow night, so he'll get to meet her then, but I plan on telling him about her right before I go out to patrol," I explain to him and he seems happy with my response.

"Good. As you know next weekend we are having our end of the summer bonfire; I think you should invite her. It'll be a good chance for her to get to know you better and she'll get to meet the pack and the other imprints as well." Sam introduces an idea I don't know why I didn't think of sooner.

"That's a great idea. I'll ask her tomorrow night," I respond, almost giddy now to ask her, "I'm gonna head home and tell dad before I start patrol," I announce and take off for the woods, howling in happiness as soon as I hit all fours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyers does. I own Denise, Jenna, and Donna.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Denise POV

"Jenna, what time did Billy say he and Jake would be over?" I ask my aunt a little after 3pm. I was in the process of peeling and slicing up potatoes for dinner.

"5:30-6:00ish. Why? Wanna look all pretty for Jake?" She teases me and I grab a piece of potato skin and launch it at her, successfully having it land in her hair.

"Denise!" She squeals, swatting at her hair uncontrollably to remove the offending object.

"That's what you get for teasing me!" I say in between bouts of laughter, that I had tears falling down my cheeks, "I'm heading up to take a shower and get ready so I can look pretty for Jake," I mock, giving Jenna a salute before darting out of the kitchen.

"I will get you back for that!" She yells at me.

"Good luck trying!" I yell back from the top of the stairs, then bound into my room to pick out my outfit for tonight.

So what if I wanna look pretty for Jake, despite what did happen yesterday, I do feel some sort of connection and attraction to him. If I wanna look pretty for him, then I'm going to look pretty for him. Be damned what my aunt says.

Rummaging through my closet, I pull out a light pair of skinny jeans and a salmon colored 3 quarter sleeved shirt. Grabbing a clean bra and pair of panties, I toss them on my bed with my outfit and make my way into the bathroom.

30 short minutes later, I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my hair and body and scuttle quickly across the cold hardwood floor, closing the bedroom door behind me.

I quickly change, then blow dry my unruly hair. After I'm satisfied with the way it looks, I put the flat iron to it to fix it up. I throw a pair of socks on and make my way back into the bathroom, applying only a small amount of eyeliner. I'm not too big on makeup as you can tell.

I smile at my reflection in the mirror, spritz my favorite Victoria's Secret body spray on and head downstairs to finish helping Jenna before Jake and Billy arrive.

"Ooo, look at you, all dolled up," Jenna comments, looking me down from head to toe, "you're beautiful sweetie; Jacob won't be able to take his eyes off of you," she grins at me and I instantly blush.

"Thanks, Jenna," I smile shyly, "you really think so? I didn't wanna look like I was trying too hard," I voice my fear, walking up beside her, grabbing a piece of cucumber and take a bite into it.

Putting the knife in her hand down, Jenna grabs the towel next to her, wiping her hands and cradles my face in her hands.

"Baby, he would be crazy to think otherwise. You could be dressed in a garbage bag and he wouldn't be able to look away. You didn't see the way he was looking at you yesterday; trust me, he won't be able to take his eyes away," she tells me with a serious tone but a smile on her face.

I return her smile and nod my head before pulling her in for a hug, "thank you, Jenna," I whisper.

"You're welcome, honey. You know I'll always be here for you no matter what," she says as we pull away. I don't know how I got so lucky to have an aunt as awesome and supportive as Jenna.

"What can I do to help? I need to distract myself or I'll go crazy waiting for them to get here," I ask, waiting to be put to work.

"Can you check the potatoes for me? I put them in just after you left to go upstairs, but I don't want to leave them unattended to any long period of time," she requests.

I do as she asks and when I step up to the stove, I see that it's just going on 5:30 and my eyes widen at the sight. I quickly distract myself by pulling a knife out of the drawer and stick it into a few of the potatoes at the top of the pot. Definitely not ready not.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings and I squeak out loud, dropping the knife to the counter and look at Jenna with wide eyes.

"Calm down, it'll all turn out just as it should. Go get the door; you don't want to keep them waiting," she winks at me and by them she means him…Jake.

"Yeah, okay…sure," I stutter out and walk to the front door, my heart beating in my chest.

"Just breathe, Denise," I whisper to myself, taking a deep breath before opening the door to see the boy I've come to have on my mind the past 24 hours and his father in front of him.

The smile on his face takes my breath away; the two of us unable to break our eye connection until the clearing of a throat broke our trance. I look to the source of sound, only to find happy amusement in Billy's eyes from his spot in his wheelchair.

"Oh my god, please forgive me; come in, come in," I say, stepping aside so Jake can wheel his father into the house, me closing the door behind them.

"You must be Denise; Jenna has told me so much about you," Billy says, looking up at me with a smile, the creases in his cheeks giving away how he received them.

"I am; it's so nice to meet you," I reply with a smile of my own, holding my hand out to shake his which he accepts immediately.

"You as well dear. I'll leave you kids be and go see if Jenna needs any help in the kitchen," he says almost cheekily as he wheels himself away.

I look back up at Jacob to still see his huge smile flashing back at me that I can't help but return. God, how could I have not appreciated that smile yesterday. My memory over the past 24 hours didn't do him justice at all.

"Hey…Denise," he says, breaking the silence between us, taking a small step towards me. My heart rate picks up from the action and it looks like his smile becomes bigger.

"H-hi," I reply breathless, not once being able to take my eyes off of him.

"You look amazing…beautiful," he compliments me in a whisper as he rakes is eyes over my form causing me to blush fifty shades of red under his intense stare.

"Th-thank you," I reply quietly then I remember mine and Jenna's chat yesterday and gain a little bit of confidence from it, "you don't look so bad yourself," I comment, looking him up and down in his blue jeans and black short sleeved v shirt that fits him like a second skin, allowing his muscles to stretch the fabric.

I ogle his chest for a second before remembering where and who I'm with before I snap out of it. I look sheepishly up at Jake and he is wearing a grin on his handsome face followed by a small chuckle.

"Crap…sorry," I apologize for my blatant staring.

"Don't be; I'm flattered," he replies, his grin turning into a smile.

"We can hang out in the living room until dinner is ready? It is also Saturday, so there is college football on," I hint out the obvious and Jake's eyes light up, his head nodding eagerly.

"You like football?" He asks as he follows me into the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch against the wall.

"Are you kidding? I love football; grew up with it actually. Every Saturday and Sunday I'm glued to the TV," I admit with a grin, taking the spot next to Jake, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table in front of us.

"Yesterday, how I said you seemed pretty amazing?" Jake asks me and I nod, remembering that moment clear as day.

"I take that back; you are definitely amazing," he grins at me, "I've never met let alone known a girl who loves football."

"Well…now you have," I return his grin, turning on the TV to find The UCF Golden Knights playing The Michigan Wolverines. I settle into the couch and look over a Jake, "this game is okay, right?" I ask after my rudeness of just being okay with what was on.

"It's completely okay. Why this game though, if you don't mind me asking?" He asks me, shifting his position to face me better.

"Obviously as you know, I'm from Florida. Orlando, Florida to be exact. I lived about 15 minutes from the UCF campus and well…them being my hometown college football team," I say and Jake somehow is able to finish my sentence.

"You can't help but cheer for them. Completely understandable," he smiles at me, his stare penetrating deep into my eyes.

"Exactly," I say, returning his smile then focus on the game in front of us.

"So, since you love football as much as you do, who is your favorite NFL team?" Jake asks me, his eyes on the TV as well, quickly taking a glance in my direction with curiosity swimming in his eyes.

I look over at him with a sheepish look in my eyes, my lip between my teeth. Jake's eyes quickly glance at the action but recovers, returning his stare to my eyes. "You're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you," I say almost guilty.

"What? It can't be that bad," he replies, suddenly intrigued by what my answer will be.

"Well for anyone who is a fan of them wouldn't say that. You however, I have a feeling will think differently considering you live in Washington," I respond to him, shifting my position to face him, the TV forgotten.

"Technically you do too, now. Quit avoiding answering the question," Jake laughs, "who is your favorite team?" The look in his eyes telling me he really wants to know and that he won't judge me for my preference of team regardless of who they are.

"Ugh, fine. The Patriots. Happy now?!" I ask, taking in the comical look on his face after learning who my favorite team is.

"No, you're kidding me, right?" He asks me, failing to believe my answer. I I smile unashamed at him, shaking my head.

"Nope, not even close to kidding. I am very much a New England fan. Black sheep of the family you could say since I am the only one in my family who likes them," I say, grinning at him.

"I still can't believe it; you're from Florida. I was going to guess the Jaguars, at least," his response making me cringe.

"Ew, god no! Although, I would choose them over the Giants. I'm originally from New York, but my parents moved down to Florida when I was just 3 years old. You'd think I was a Giants fan considering, but nope," I smile, still unable to get over Jake's reaction.

"Wait, don't tell me you are a fan of them because of…" I cut him off and answer his question for him.

"Tom Brady? Guilty as charged," I grin mischievously at Jake.

"Oh no, come on; why?" He asks me like it's the most horrible thing in the world. So I contradict him with a question of my own.

"Why not?" I retort and it catches him off guard. "I will admit that I became a fan of them because of him but after watching them for a while, I just kinda fell in love with them," I reveal.

"They are a great team, I'll give you that," Jake tells me, shifting his position, scooting slightly closer to me.

"Well, thank you," I say, giving him a genuine smile, "lemme guess though, you are a Seahawks fan?" I ask, fully expecting him to say just that but he surprises me.

"Actually, I prefer the Lions. I'm the outsider in the family just like you," he grins at me, laughing at my dumbfounded expression on my face.

"I guess I'm going to have to cheer for them from now on," I tell him, "just not if they play my Patriots though," I smirk at him and the smile on his face stretches across his face.

"Now you're just being nice," he retorts with a head shake.

"On the contrary, my friend. I actually like you and I have a feeling that Billy and Jenna will make it their mission to keep us attached at the hip. Sixth sense," I say, tapping my head, partly joking.

Jake POV

 _Oh if only you knew, beautiful,_ I think to myself and I still don't know how I got so lucky to have the spirits choose her as my mate for life.

"Well from what I know of you, I like you, too. A lot," I reply to her sincerely and I take a chance by placing my hand on her knee. She tenses for a brief moment but relaxes seconds later, placing her hand on top of mine and the spark that I know she felt yesterday shoots up my arm at the contact and I couldn't welcome it more.

"Just…please bear with me if I seem distant at times. I've never really had any friends growing up, let alone a guy as a friend so I'm not really use to a lot of human contact as sad as that sounds," Denise tells me, solemn coating her voice and my heart breaks for her that she's had to live her life the way she has. I already know the guys are going to love her as will the girls so she will have no problem in being alone ever again.

"Take all the time you need. I'll always be here, okay?" I promise her, this time actually taking her hand in mine and giving it a small squeeze of assurance.

"Thank you," she whispers, a small smile of true appreciation on her face and then a look of hesitation crosses over. "Can I…can I hug you, please?" She asks me and my heart soars at her question.

"Of course. You never have to ask me for a hug," I assure her and the next thing I know, my imprint is in my arms. She is so soft and warm and my wolf groans in appreciation at the contact.

"Denise, Jake; dinner is ready," Jenna calls out to us, regretfully, I release Denise and get to my feet helping her up in the process. She quietly thanks me, quickly turns off the TV and leads us into the kitchen where Jenna is carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes to the table.

My dad is already settled at the table and Jenna takes the seat next to him, leaving me to sit next to Denise. Somehow they definitely planned to have that happen. I pull Denise's seat out for her and she thanks me with a smile as she takes her seat beside her aunt.

I take my seat beside her and look over at my father who is wearing a satisfied and content look on his face upon seeing me happy. Just knowing that it is my imprint making me feel this much joy is enough for him.

"So Denise, tell me a little bit about yourself," my dad dives right in on his interrogation as soon as he has his meal on his plate. I look over at Denise and there is a rose tint to her cheeks with the spotlight being on her.

"Dad, stop; you're making her uncomfortable," I interfere quickly upon seeing my imprint in distress. I return my attention to Denise after feeling her small hand grab mine that is closest to her.

"No, Jake; it's alright. I'm a big girl," she smiles gently at me before releasing my hand and takes a sip of the water that was provided on the table already. Directing her attention to my dad, "well I was telling Jake earlier in the living room how I am originally from New York and my parents moved to Florida when I was 3 years old. I haven't been anywhere since…well till now," she shrugs with a small smile on her face, taking a bite of her stew.

"Wow, big change. What prompted your parents to move to Florida? Especially with you at such a young age?" He asks and I look over at Jenna for the first time since sitting down at the table and she is looking at her niece with love in her eyes.

"My father's job at the time. They offered him a higher position that warranted him moving and mom hated the cold," she tells us.

"Donna never was a fan of the snow either," Jenna adds in with a sad smile on her face. I look back over at Denise and she is wearing the same sad smile when her mom was mentioned. Something happened to her mom which on a sad note, does give us one more thing in common.

"Where are they now?" My dad asks and I am just as curious but when I see the look on Denise's face, it says it all. A single tear falls down her cheek before she quickly wipes it and sniffles.

"Damn it, dad. Denise, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," I say, coming to her defense but she ignores me. Almost as if she didn't even hear my comment.

"Mom…" she starts, but a gasp gets caught in her throat and more tears start to stream down her face, "mom died in a car accident last year and dad is…is in jail for physically abusing me to the point of putting me in the hospital after her death," Denise manages to get out through her tears and a gasp is heard from my father.

Jenna has tears streaming down her face too but my concern is for Denise. I growl lowly at the fact that her own father had the audacity to put his hands on his daughter for something she is not responsible for. Let alone to land her up in the goddamn hospital. I immediately scoot my chair as close to hers as possible and pull her into my arms, consoling her in any way I can.

"Let it out," I whisper into her hair as she clings to me, wetting my shirt with her tears. "You're safe now; he'll never put a hand on you ever again. You have my word," kissing her head, I hold her tightly against me as she continues to cry.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. To the both of you," dad says to both Denise and Jenna, "if only I had known…I would not have," he continues but Jenna cuts him off before he can finish.

"Oh, Billy. It's okay; you had no idea. But it is why she is here now and I can promise you, she will be safe with me," she addresses the last to me as she is looking at me when she says it.

Somehow she already knows that I will and am going to do anything and everything to protect Denise myself. I know she can sense the connection between Denise and I. Unless my duty pulls me away from her for a short time; I refuse to leave Denise's side until she sends me away.

I nod my understanding to her that I know that Denise will be safe with her. I have no doubt about it. Jenna is a wonderful person and I know she will do everything she can to make Denise as comfortable and safe as possible. She loves her niece and I can sense that she does.

After a couple of minutes, Denise's body starts to relax and lacks the shaking due to her sobs. She slowly pulls away and sniffles as she wipes her eyes and cheeks to void them of anymore tears.

"Thank you, Jake," she whispers hoarsely to me and then looks down at my shirt, "oh my god, I am so sorry; I ruined your shirt," she looks at me with a sheepish look.

"It's just a shirt; I'm more concerned about you," I give her a small smile, rubbing her arm in a comforting matter, "and like I said earlier, I'm always going to be here for you," I promise her again.

"I know," she replies to me with a small smile of her own and she sniffles again, causing my smile to grow.

I can tell she can feel the pull of the imprint more and more with each passing second because of how she was able to confide in me so easily while she relived the unwanted memories of her parents. Not only that, I can already sense how I make her feel due to the bond that is already forming between us, even if she doesn't know it.

"Denise, sweetheart; are you alright? I deeply apologize for my comment and I had no room to push," Billy says, pulling her attention from me to him and she smiles forgivingly at him. God, she is so amazing.

"No apology necessary, Billy. You had no idea and I am quite alright. It's all still just so fresh; September it will be a year since the accident," Denise replies to dad, but he still holds a look of guilt on his face.

"Still, I am so sorry and if you ever need a fatherly figure; you can always count on me, alright?" He smiles sadly at her and she nods her head with a smile on her face in return.

"Thank you, Billy. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. You and Jake have already taken me in and I haven't even been here 48 hours," she comments and I look at her lovingly while her focus is on my father.

"Dear, you may be brand new in our lives but you are already a part of this family. Maybe even more than your aunt," Billy winks at Denise and Jenna playfully voices her protest.

"Hey, I take offense to that, Billy!" She protests, taking a sip of her wine.

"Jenna you know I'm kidding. But have you seen my son as happy as he is now, well…ever? I've never seen him more smitten with anyone like he is your niece," my dad comments.

I look over at Denise with a smile after he voices his comment and her cheeks are tinted red as she looks at me with amazed curiosity. I give her a discreet wink and she blushes even more, distracting herself by taking a bite of her neglected dinner.

I lightly chuckle at her obvious shyness due to her attraction to me and take a bite of my own dinner even though it is now cold. After learning that she doesn't have much experience when it comes to the male species, finding out that someone is actually attracted and interested in her is probably messing with her sense of security for independence.

"Would you two knock it off; you are making her uncomfortable," Jenna falsely scorns Billy and I, her voice coated in amusement as she looks at her niece's blatant embarrassment.

Denise looks up at her aunt and her eyes widen when she realizes that Jenna is not actually defending her but making fun of her.

"Jenna! What the hell," Denise yells at her aunt, the loud clatter of the fork hitting her plate resonates throughout the kitchen when she drops it.

"Oh sweetheart, you made it too easy. The way you reacted after Billy's comment gave me all the ammunition I needed. Didn't I tell you that I'd get you back for throwing that potato peel at me?" Jenna teases Denise and I look at my imprint with a surprised look on my face.

"I did it because you were teasing me about Jake and I got lucky when it landed in your hair. And now he knows that we've been talking about him," Denise groans, banging her head on the table and finally rests its there before slowly looking up at her aunt, "I am so plotting against you and you'll be sorry when I get you back for this," she warns and Jenna rolls her eyes.

"We can keep this up for a lifetime baby, I will always find a way to get you back," Jenna retorts cunningly.

"For crying out loud Jenna, give me a goddamn break. You embarrassing me in front of a boy I like that I just met not even 48 hours ago!" She yells and the kitchen becomes silent. She then realizes her word vomit and looks over at me with wide eyes to find a happy but speechless smile on my face.

"Oh my god, please kill me now," she groans, the chair she is in protesting against the linoleum floor as she pushes it back and away from the table due to her hasty retreat.

Jenna's head follows her retreating form and looks over at Billy and I with a look of disbelief on her face, "I am so sorry about that you guys," she says and I inwardly roll my eyes at her. I like Jenna but she deliberately did that on purpose.

"I'll go after her," I say shortly thereafter. I follow her heartbeat up the stairs and to her closed bedroom door. I hear her crying on the opposite side of the door and I immediately become angry with Jenna for doing this to her niece over a stupid potato skin peel.

I lightly knock on the door only for her to respond with, "god, go away Jenna. Just leave me alone, you've already done enough damage for one night," she snaps at the door.

I slowly open the door and peek my head around the corner, "it's just me," I announce and she groans, burying her head back into her pillow. Quietly closing the door behind me, I sit on the bed by her legs and rub my hand up and down her back.

"You okay?" I ask her quietly, giving her the chance to calm down before answering me.

"No," is her muffled reply, "I hate Jenna," she moans into the pillow then shifts her body so she is laying on her side, facing me. She looks up at me with tear stained eyes, a look of embarrassment paints her face.

"You don't mean that; you're just upset with her right now," I reason, removing my hand from her, placing it back into my lap.

"Yes, I do," Denise argues, "she absolutely humiliated me in front of you and your dad and I'm sure I look like a hot mess right now which does not help me in the slightest," she sits up and faces me, wiping under her eyes and cheeks.

"I disagree; I think you look beautiful," I tell her and she scoffs at my response.

"Yeah right, now you're just saying that to make me feel better. I'm sure I look pathetic," she defers and she could never be more wrong.

"Not at all. You are beautiful no matter what. What Jenna did to you was wrong but in a way I'm glad she did do it," I tell Denise and she looks at me with a look of hurt confusion, so I explain myself. "She let me know how you feel about me and now that I think I might actually get a chance with you…" I say, letting the sentence hang with a grin. It gets a laugh out of her and my grin turns into a beaming smile.

"I like that sound," I tell her and she looks at me with a stunned expression.

"Who are you?" She asks me in complete bewilderment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Only Denise, oh and Jenna, too!**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out...writers block hardcore!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _"Who are you?" She asks in complete bewilderment._

Denise POV

"Someone who likes you just as much as I can tell you like me regardless of how long we've known each other for. If you'll let me, I'd really like to get to know you," he replies and my jaw drops at his genuine response, a smile I feel that has been reserved just for me graces his handsome face.

"Of course, but only if you'll let me get to know you as well," I bargain and he nods his head at my request.

"I'd want nothing more."

"You are going to think I'm crazy with what I'm about to tell you, though," I say.

"I doubt it," he replies with a chuckle, "I know a lot of crazy, but tell me; what's on your mind.

"Well, I feel this connection with you…to you and a strong bond that I can't explain. I feel like I can trust you with anything. I know it sounds crazy since we literally met yesterday," I explain and he shakes his head with a smile.

"It's not crazy and you're not crazy because what you're feeling is real. I can't explain it now but I promise I will tell you eventually. How you asked me to be patient with you, if you could be patient with me on this; I want to tell you about what you're feeling; it's just not the right time," Jake asks of me and I tilt my head at his odd request but I grant him it.

"No, of course. Take all the time you need, although I can't promise that I won't occasionally pester you about it," I smile bashfully.

"I'll be sure to remember that," he laughs, "while I have the chance, I'd like to ask you. Next weekend our tribe is having a end of the summer bonfire and I was hoping that you'd like to come," Jake asks me.

"As a friend or like a date?" He is slightly taken aback by my question but answers anyway.

"I was hoping like a date; only if you're okay with it. We can continue to hang out as friends who are getting to know each other until then and see how it goes?" He replies, turning it into a question at the end, getting my approval first.

"I'd like that…a lot," I smile and I become giddy at just the thought of going on a date with him.

"Awesome," he beams, "I promise, you won't regret it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I tease him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jake asks me curiously.

"For making me feel better. Truthfully, I haven't been this happy since before my mom died," I confess to him and a sad smile falls upon his face.

"You're welcome. I'm going to make it my mission to make sure that you smile and/or laugh at least once a day," he tells me in an absolutely serious tone and I have to cover my mouth so I can prevent the snort that's wanting to fall from it.

What?"

I shake my head, snickering behind my hand trying so hard to hold it in, but alas, I no longer can and a loud snort rips through the room and Jake himself busts out laughing.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, but I just loved how super serious you were and looked when you said that," I laugh, holding a hand to my chest.

"My friends are going to love you, no doubt about that. You'll fit right in," he says after his laughter subsides.

"When do I get to meet them?" I ask.

"At the bonfire, unless you want to meet them before then?"

I look as if I am contemplating my answer, but I look at him with a small smirk on my face and shake my head, "nah, I think I'll just let you keep me to yourself until then."

His eyes widen at my admission, then a big smirk dances across his face, "you keep surprising me more and more each second I get to know you," he gives me the same look he gave me yesterday, only this time butterflies start to swarm in my stomach instead of wanting to run away.

"Well I am just full of surprises; you'll definitely come to realize that as we get to know each other more."

"I can't wait," he smiles.

NEXT WEEKEND…THE DAY OF THE BONFIRE

The past week hanging out with Jake has been nothing short of amazing. He showed me around his hometown of La Push, all of Forks, and he even brought me to Port Angeles so I could shop for proper winter clothes for up here. I apparently was very under stocked in what I thought was appropriate winter clothes.

After getting to know Jake this past week, I really have come to liking him …a lot and I hope tonight does go well because I can honestly see myself being with him. I just hope he can see the same.

Since I'm still new to the area and knowing my sense of direction, I'd find a way to get lost while trying to find First Beach, so Jake said that he would pick me up at noon. I look at the time on my cell phone and realize that he is going to be here in an hour and I have yet to get ready.

I jump into action and check the forecast on my phone before picking out my outfit for the day. It's going to be in the low 70's during the day but come night time, it's going to drop into the low 50's.

I grab my favorite pair of skinny jeans out of my closet and pull them on over my fleece socks. Since it's going to be slightly warm during the day, I throw on a gray scoop neck shirt and pull a purple long sleeve thermal sweater out of the closet and shove it in my purse for later tonight. On top of having my sweater, I grab my faux leather jacket that Jake helped me pick out when we went on my shopping spree in Port Angeles.

To complete my outfit, I take my black boots out and pull the on my feet. Being satisfied with my outfit, I make my way into the bathroom and brush my teeth before I up the ante on my make up today by applying on a smokey eyeshadow to compliment my shirt and a small amount of eyeliner and mascara. I straightened my hair yesterday and it still looks pin straight so all I do is take my hairbrush to it a couple of times before I smile at my reflection.

Grabbing my purse, jacket, and phone from my bedroom, I bound down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing some grapes out of the fridge while I wait for Jake.

"Look at you, all dolled up; you look beautiful sweetie," Jenna says to me from the kitchen table while eating her lunch that consists of a sandwich and some chips.

"Thanks, Jenna," I smile at her, sitting across from her at the table, popping a grape into my mouth.

"You excited for today? You'll finally be meeting all of Jake's friends, although I know you'll love them and I have no doubt that they'll love you," she replies after taking a sip of her water.

"Oh I'm excited, I'm just nervous as hell too. Not just because I'll be meeting all of his friends, but this is our first date and well, I really like him, Jenna. Like a lot," I smile to myself, putting another grape into my mouth.

"Oh lord, I'm going to have to go into protective aunt mode; I can see it already," Jenna laughs.

"You're suppose to be the cool aunt, remember?"

"I am, am I? How so?" She asks me.

"Well, when we start dating…because I have a really really good feeling that we will be," I cheese like a lunatic, "you are going to turn a blind eye while I sneak him past you up to my bedroom while you are in the living room watching Wheel of Fortune or something," I grin at her, popping yet another grape into my mouth and Jenna's jaw drops at my admission.

"You are out of your goddamn mind if you think that you'll be sneaking him up to your room. I know how you teenagers work; I was one before, you know," Jenna replies.

"You'll let me do it anyway because you love me," I smile cunningly at her, returning the grapes to the fridge just as the doorbell rings.

"That's Jake! I'll see you tonight, Jenna. Love you," I say quickly, not giving her the chance to respond before kissing her on the cheek then grabbing my things from the steps before opening the front door.

"Hi," I breathe out, a big smile on my face upon seeing him.

"Wow, you look…amazing," he comments me, his eyes roaming my form before they land on my eyes, "hi," he smiles widely at me. "You ready to go?"

I nod my head, closing the door behind me. Jake grabs my hand and leads me to his Rabbit, then opens the passenger side door for me like the gentleman that he is.

"So are you ready to meet everyone?" Jake asks me as we take La Push Road all the way down.

"I am," I nod, "but I'm also nervous, too," I say, looking over at him to already find him looking at me.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine; they'll love you and if any of them make you uncomfortable, which I know they won't, you let me know and I'll kick their asses," he winks, earning a laugh from me.

"How do I know that you actually mean that?" I ask him, amused as we turn into the parking lot for First Beach.

"Because we've been inseparable since we've met," is Jake's reply before he parks in the nearest parking spot.

I shake my head at his response, mostly because it's true but because of the smirk in his tone when he said it. Getting out of the car, I meet Jake at the rear before he grabs my hand and we make our way down to the group that has formed on the beach.

"Hey you guys! Jake and Denise are finally here!" Yells one of his friends which I believe is Quil, after recognizing the description that Jake gave me for each of them.

After announcing our arrival, Quil jogs over in our direction with a big smile on his face, directed right at me. Before I know it, my hand is ripped out of Jake's and I am in the arms of Quil.

"Oh. My," I breathe out then laugh at his exuberant greeting for me. Quil releases me and steps back, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a giddy child.

"You're a lot hotter than what Jake showed us," he blurts out and look at him with shock and then turn my head to Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really now. So you've been talking about me and showing my picture to your friends, huh?" I tease him and he turns red but his focus is on Quil, who is wearing a shit eating grin on his face before he bolts, Jake chasing after him.

I laugh at their departing figures and slowly make my way to the rest of the group and the next friend to introduce themselves to me is Jake's friend Embry.

"I apologize on Quil's behalf. He still acts like a kid even though he's 18," Embry smiles politely down at me.

"No, it's quite alright; it's the fact that he was so accepting of me even though he just met me," I reply with a smile on my face, "Embry, right?" I ask him.

"Right," he chuckles and holds his hand out to me, "it's nice to finally meet you. Jake has told us a lot about you, but don't worry; it's all good stuff," he grins at me and I immediately feel a sense of security around him. Almost like I feel with Jake but not as strong.

"Well that's a relief," I laugh, watching Jake and Quil still wrestling in the sand.

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone else. They've been dying to meet you, too," Embry says, placing his arm around my shoulders and walks us over to the rest of the group.

The first one to come up to us once we make it over is Seth. He is the youngest of the group and has such an air of happiness about him. I like him immediately and I know we'll get along just fine.

Then there are Jared and Paul. The two of them seem to be joined at the hip; I've noticed that they keep to each other and not much of anyone else save for two girls which leads me to believe that they are their girlfriends. Jared is a lot more outgoing than Paul is but is still very reserved. Paul on the other hand seems to want nothing to do with anyone. I don't let it get to me though, I just leave him be.

There is Leah, Seth's older sister, who Embry told me about who is worse than Paul. She literally keeps to herself and no one else. She has a very no nonsense feel to her and that if you got on her bad side, she could snap your neck like a twig. I heed my gut instinct and keep my distance from her. I still don't know how she and Seth are related; they are literally complete opposites.

Then finally out of the group of males is Sam. Sam has an air of authority to him and seems extremely intimidating. But that's just first impressions, I have yet to speak to him which is going to happen in T minus 5 seconds.

"Hi, Denise. I'm Sam, it's nice to finally meet you," he introduces himself, holding out his hand to mine, which I grab in a firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I smile up at him.

"Jake has spoken very highly about you and I've never seen him more happy than he has been this past week and we have you to thank for that," he grins at me and I turn crimson on the spot.

"I'm glad I could make a difference for him. He's made me pretty happy too this past week; I've been pretty down this past year, so in meeting him, he's kinda brought me back to life so to say," I say shyly.

"Jake's been the same; it sounds like you two were meant for each other," Sam teases then looks over his shoulder and a big smile comes to his face, "Denise, I would like for you to meet my fiancee, Emily," he announces, putting his arm over Emily's shoulder, pulling her close wearing the biggest smile I've seen on his face since meeting him.

"Denise, it's so nice to finally meet you," she introduces, pulling me into a friendly hug. She has 3 long deep scars along the left side of her face but her beautiful smile pulls attention away from it. It only adds to her personality.

"It's so nice to meet you, too. Sam said fiancee? Congrats to the both of you," I smile to the both of them and big smiles grace both of their faces.

"Thank you, that's so sweet," Emily beams and Sam's kisses the side of her head before walking away, joining Jacob in a private discussion. "You know, Jake hasn't been able to shut up about you; I've never seen him gush over someone as much as he has about you," she informs me and a shy smile crosses my face before my eyes land on Jake's from across the beach.

"Yeah, he has been pretty amazing this past week. I honestly don't know what I would be doing right now if I hadn't met him on day one," I tell Emily, completely honest with a smile on my face, unable to keep my eyes off of him.

His eyes meet mine and I am graced with his beautiful smile that I've come to love on him; the one that is reserved just for me. He says something final to Sam then makes his way over to Emily and I.

"You ladies talking about me?" Jake asks smugly and Emily shakes her head at him with a smile on her face.

"Would you get over yourself, Jacob Black?" She scolds in a motherly fashion but completely joking, "I'll leave you two be," she says, winking at me before walking away back to the other girls who I learned are Kim, Jared's girlfriend and Rachel, Jake's sister but also Paul's girlfriend. I'm surprised Jake is even okay with that; I'll have to ask him later about it.

"How are you holding up? Everyone treating you well?" He asks me, completely serious, at the same time gracing me with the smile that he has been unable to wipe off of his face.

"I'm doing just fine and everyone's been great; nothing but welcoming of me," I smile up at him, tucking my hair behind my ear that blew in my face from the last gust of wind.

"Good, I'm glad," he returns the smile to me, pulling me close.

My heart rate skyrockets at our close proximity but I welcome it with open arms, hoping that he'll kiss me. Almost as if he can read my mind, Jake slowly lowers his head to mine but before our lips touch we are interrupted.

"Yo Jake! Get your ass over here! We're about to start a game of football and we need one more for the team!" Yells Jared and we both look over at him to find him wearing a smirk on his face while the others laugh hysterically at the annoyance that is rolling off of Jake in waves.

"Those fuckers, I'm going to get them back for that," Jake says then looks down at me with mischief in his eyes and mirth twinkles back in my eyes.

"Go get 'em, I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines," I whisper so only he can hear me, kissing him on the cheek for good luck and the cheesiest smile spreads across his face but I love it.

"Quit snogging with your girlfriend and get over here!" Quil yells and I look over at him.

"Shut your trap Quil! Jealously is not a good quality to have!" I yell back at him and the rest of the boys react to my response while a sour look passes over his face.

"God, you are the best; he'll be pouting about that for awhile," Jake says to me before kissing my forehead with a wink before jogging over to his buddies.

I smile at his departing form before making my way over to Emily, Kim, and Rachel, sitting down next to them on the blankets they have spread out on the ground. Placing my purse and jacket next to me, I make myself comfortable next to Emily.

"So I take it the boys always act like this?" I ask, looking over at the 3 of them who all are wearing smiles on their faces.

"It's second nature to them; you'll get use to it very quickly. I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you," she smiles at me, "and this is Kim," she introduces the quiet one next to her who smiles shyly at me.

"It's nice to meet the two of you, too," I smile at both of them with a wave of the hand.

"You know, Jake won't shut up about you at home. He's crazy about you and it's nearly driving me and dad up the wall," Rachel divulges to me with a laugh and I instantly turn pink and it's not from the wind whipping at our faces.

"Rachel, would you stop. You're embarrassing her," Emily chides in my defense but has a smile on her face because she knows that it's true. Somehow I know it, too. I'm still trying to get use to that fact.

I look back out at the guys who have already started the game. They are divided into two teams of 4. One team of Jake, Leah, Embry, and Jared, while the other team consists of Quil, Sam, Paul, and Seth. I didn't even know that she could keep up with the guys but in learning that she is just as tough as them, I won't put it past her to join them. I'll just have to see for myself.

"I'm pretty crazy about him, too. I can't seem to get him off of my mind," I tell the girls, not taking my eyes off of Jake who currently has possession of the ball, running for the makeshift end zone that they created out of log debris.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think you two are cute together; even if this is just your first date," Kim replies to my comment and I look over at her with a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Kim. I know it's only been a little over a week since we've met, but he seems to hold literally every quality I want and look for in a guy and I've never been in a relationship before. When and if we get together," I say and Rachel cuts me off.

"Oh you two will be getting together alright. You guys can't stay away from each other," she croons and I blush at her admission but continue.

"When and if we get together, he'd be my first boyfriend and honestly…it scares the hell out of me but somehow I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Is that crazy for me thinking that?" I ask them, looking over at each of them for their input.

"Not at all. We've known Jake for years, Rachel obviously a lot longer," Emily says.

"Unfortunately," she says with a playful roll of her eyes.

"And we know that he'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated; like you're the only girl in the world," Emily finishes with a loving smile on her face that is directed at me.

"That's because she is the only girl in his world, duh Em," Rachel comments and I look over at her with a confused look.

"Rachel," Emily scolds her and Rachel's eyes widen in error.

"Well from the way he's been talking about you this past week, it's kinda hard to believe that there is another girl in the picture. Which there isn't…I'm just gonna shut up now," Rachel stammers, pulling a soda out of the cooler behind us.

"Don't mind her," Emily says, "her head is still up in the clouds ever since she and Paul got together not so long ago," she says, standing up from her position next to me.

"I'm going to get some snacks prepared for the boys before the rest of the tribe gets here for later and with the rest of the food. Would you like to help me?" Emily asks, looking down at me.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I respond, standing up and follow Emily to a cooler that is stationed by a table about 10 feet away.

As we start to get things out and onto the table for the boys and Leah, my mind goes back to what Emily said about the rest of the tribe. "Emily, you said the rest of the tribe is going to be coming later on; who is the rest of the tribe?" I ask her, curiously.

"Oh well there is Billy, as you know is Jake and Rachel's dad. Then there is Sue Clearwater, who is the mother of Leah and Seth, and then there is Old Quil; Quil's grandfather. They are all member's of the counsel of the tribe," Emily explains to me.

"All of you are members of the tribe…except for me. Won't I be intruding or something?" I ask her, suddenly unsure of my presence at First Beach.

"Oh no! No, not at all. You are very much a part of this tribe now. Not all of us are members of the counsel, only Billy, Sue, and Old Quil. If you weren't, Jake would not have invited you here. In fact, Sam suggested to Jake that he invite you here. You'll soon learn how and why you are one of us now and you'll also get to hear the tribe's stories," she explains to me, excitedly before calling out.

"Okay guys! Snacks are ready!" She yells out to them and like pack of wolves, they all stampede in our direction, however, my mind is far away in trying to figure out how I am a part of all of this.


End file.
